whisperstalkerrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Build The average height of humans is 5'6 and the average weight is 130 pounds. The average lifespan is 80 years, with a maximum of 120 years without mystical extension. Human hair color can be black, brown, blonde, white, or red; and their skin color varies from alabaster to ebony and everything between. The typical human demeanor is peaceful, hard-working, and pleasant; and their morality is skewed towards a high appreciation for the laws of their nation and what they deem as most beneficial for build peace between all sentient races and nations. Might The human race has historically always valued hard work, especially farming and ranching, but over time their zeal towards working hard has shifted more to working smart. This, along with the rise in labor saving technologies from the gnomes and goblins, has resulted in humans spending less time performing actions that naturally increase their strength. As a result of this racial shift, they have dropped somewhat in physical strength and raw power. Currently, humans are slightly below average in their might. Resolve Humans have always been survivors. They have an innate talent for forcing any environment, no matter how hostile to life it might initially be, through clever building techniques and stubbornness to become a hospitable and even comfortable place for them to live. While life has become easier on humans over time, they still have this innate desire to tame the entirety of the realm they live in and as a result have kept their physical toughness high. Humans are above average in their resolve. Finesse Humans have never been known for their physical dexterity or precision. Farming does require a degree of accuracy, but not nearly as much as a race that is used to hunting for survival using ranged weapons or building extremely intricate mechanisms. Over time, humans have begun to craft finer devices and as a result have increased their average dexterity somewhat. Humans are slightly below average in regards to finesse. Agility Being a race that greatly appreciates travelling to new places, humans have always exercised their mobility. Even the laziest or clumsiest of humans still spend a lot of their time travelling on foot, with the most adventurous braving the most dangerous reaches of the known realm in order to prove their physical mobility. This said, humans at large have average agility. Intellect Humans are always looking for new ways to excel at what matters to them. If it wasn’t for the limited scope of their interests, they might have become some of the greatest intellectuals in all the realm. In reality, the human's limited interest in the various worlds of academic achievement leaves them somewhat lacking in terms of pure intelligence. However, their love of history does make up for some of this lacking. Overall, humans are slightly above average intellectually. Senses Part of the reason why humans at large are such good diplomats and charlatans is their innate capability to read into the actions of others. The kindred were very confused when they first started trying to train humans what little psionics that they were capable of and the humans they were training seemed to be able to read their thoughts. In reality, humans are simply extremely skilled in reading speech patterns and faces to intuit the thoughts behind the people they interact with. Humans have highly above average senses. Persona Humans are masters of diplomacy. They are extremely charming and well mannered, as well as highly capable of picking up foreign behaviors and types of etiquette in an instant. They are never caught off guard in social situations and are perfectly at home in a diplomatic meeting, an informal discussion, a heated debate, and everything in between. They are the apex of charisma in Foundation, and as a result have supreme persona. Will Having been separated from the Myst for around 3,000 years, virtually all connection between the humans and the Myst has been lost over time. As a result of this, most of the Divines that Arrived with the Humans have died or disappeared and the power from the Myst is much harder for humans to access when compared to members of other races that are newer to Foundation. As a result, humans have extremely low will. Groups Guilds Talents Diplomacy You are a beacon of peaceful conflict resolution. You know the right words to say and mannerisms to display in order to prevent bloodshed and violence from breaking out. Those that listen to your words will find themselves convinced that peace is the proper resolution strategy for their problems with others. You can talk even the angriest of individuals down from their agitated state to one that allows for rational conversation to occur. Adaptability Your resourcefulness knows no bounds when it comes to altering your environment to suit your needs. No place in the realm is too hot, too cold, too windy, or too dry to pose as more than a short-term concern to be overcome by your creativity. You can use the natural resources available in an area to adapt a shelter into something capable of providing for your personal needs, or the needs of your group at large. Curiosity You have a thirst for increasing your knowledge of the realm through the experiencing of every cultural and natural phenomenon possible. You seek out the new and unusual wherever you hear about it. You have learned over time the right words to say and items to trade to those in the know for accurate information about new experiences and goods that might be found and immersed into your worldview. History You have considerable knowledge about the pasts of many of the races in the realm, as well as of the realm itself. While you have yet to unveil the nature of the Shrouds and how and why each race has arrived in the realm, you have accumulated a great deal of understanding about the cultures and natures of the various races and regions that have and currently do inhabit this realm. Philosophy You have studies many of the forms and methods of thought practiced throughout the realm. You are capable of quickly adapting your perspective and understanding even the most incomprehensible ideas without a great deal of effort. You are often the first person in the room willing to propose trying to think about a problem in a new way or give an unpopular opinion a chance to convince the others. Expansionist You feel a need to constantly expand in every way you can in life. Knowledge, fitness, even the buildings you live and work in all call to you, drive you towards bettering yourself and your surroundings constantly. You never feel quite content with yourself, and are always driven to improve yourself in every way possible. Notable Members Assistant Scribe Morel Turmind of Antrel (Whisperstalkers) High-end Call Girl Melinda Willfire of Antrel Little Details Humans were the first race to appear through a Shroud into this realm, or are possibly native to the realm, no one is certain which is true. All scholars agree on one point however, if there were any sentient beings in the realm before the Humans arrived, they all died off before the next sentient race arrived and their culture was very similar to that of the Humans. Very expansive in nature; this seems to be due to the desire to explore and expand into their surroundings rather than for personal greed. They are also quite accomplished at harvesting the natural resources available in their lands as well as rationing those same resources to ensure that they do not overtax the land and endanger their futures as a result. They are very diplomatic, so much so that they are willing to accept a deal that puts them at a less than optimal position if it will ensure that bloodshed and other conflict can be more easily avoided. They are also willing to share their land with members of other races, especially those that have just arrived in the realm, if that will help them find their place in this new land. However, they do not have unlimited patience, and anyone that proves over time that they are unwilling to change and stand on their own feet will eventually be expelled from their lands and good graces. Their generosity has seen the gradual decrease in the size of the nation of Antrel due to the Humans there willingly giving away portions of their land to the other races that had arrived after the Humans. Founded the Council of the Realm and established Tyrel with the express intent of providing a place where people from all races and nations to come together peacefully and learn more about one another rather than holding on to preconceived prejudices and resorting to warfare in order to resolve conflicts between one another. The number of violent wars around the realm has dropped considerably ever since the council was established, partially due to the threat of the Peacekeepers of Tyrel being dispatched, and in part due to increased understanding between the races and nations. The ruins of long abandoned Human organizations can be found on every corner of the realm. These ancient ruins cumulatively hold as close to complete a history of the realm as has been discovered. Historians and archeologists covet these ruins above all others due to the likelihood that major historical discoveries will be discovered in these locations. Humans are free-thinkers and adventurers to a fault. They are always looking for brand new experiences and forming new schools of thought for themselves and others. This leads to Humans being very natural candidates for serving as diplomats in conflicts between nations or races, even when this involvement is unlikely to prove helpful and will put the Human's life at risk. This natural curiosity and desire for exploration does not extend to the creation of new Arts; most Humans rely on Arts created by other races if they are so inclined to learning the secrets of this mystical power at all. This seems to be due to the length of time that Humans have been in this realm, causing a greater degree of separation from the mystical nature of other realms than the other races in this realm have suffered. Humans love to hear new stories, meet new people, and be taught to think in new ways. They are well known for seeking out and paying for the services of the greatest bards and scholars of their time. Their wanderlust has also led many unwary and gullible Humans falling into ambushes and scams while searching for new experiences. They are universally respected for their adaptability. Even the most stubborn of members of the most stubborn races can find something to admire in a Human that seeks admiration from that individual. They are also capable of adapting even the harshest of environments to support their settlements. They accomplish this due to their strong work ethics; Humans as a race are not biologically suited to extreme environments but are willing to work hard to adjust any environment to suit their needs if they have the desire to live there. Humans as a whole are not very wise, which is surprising given the incredible amount of time that they have lived in this realm in comparison to the other races that have arrived since they did. Very average in every way, physically and mentally, however also capable of increasing these attributes to great heights if enough time and effort is put into this pursuit. Humans live to a maximum age of 120 years, but most Humans do not live past the age of 80 without unnatural or mystical means of extending their lives. Category:Race